1. Field
This application relates generally to a system for hanging equipment outdoors, and, more specifically, to a system including mounting hardware and a pole adapter to suspend camping equipment on an elevated cord.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many people visit wilderness areas to hunt, fish, hike, camp, or engage in other outdoor activities. A common issue faced by people visiting the wilderness is the risk that they will encounter wild animals. Animals, and bears in particular, may be attracted by the smell of equipment or supplies, such as food and toiletries, or waste being carried by the visitor. Visitors therefore take measures to store their belongings that may attract wild animals in animal-resistant containers or to hang their belongings out of an animal's reach away from their campsite.
Bear-resistant containers, however, not only add to the amount of equipment a person must carry but also are typically bulky and heavy, making them difficult to transport over wilderness terrain.
Furthermore, hanging one's equipment is often a time-consuming, tedious, and frustrating process. One common technique involves suspending a rope between the branches of two separate trees. One end of the rope may be secured to the base of a tree while the loose end is thrown over a branch of the tree. While ensuring that the rope remains draped over the branch, the loose end is thrown over a branch of another tree. The person's equipment is attached to the rope between the two trees and is lifted off the ground by pulling on the loose end of the rope. Finally, the loose end is tied to the second tree or anchored to some other fixed object.
Although relatively simple in theory, the method described above can prove to be quite challenging. As an initial threshold, one must possess some amount of throwing ability to get the rope draped over the branch. Also, one must find two branches spaced apart from each other that are high enough to keep the equipment out of an animal's reach. Moreover, both branches must be sturdy enough to support the weight of the equipment to be hung and must also be relatively clear of other branches, twigs, leaves, or debris that may be in the way of the rope being thrown over the desired branch.
Thus, there remains an opportunity to provide an improved system and method for hanging equipment in the wilderness.